


Tripod

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley discovers Colin's secret third leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were on the second round of the read-through when Bradley felt it -- something warm and soft wound snake-like around his ankle, then slid up inside his trousers to coil around his thigh, and when he jerked in surprise, it took advantage of the brief moment his bum had lifted from his chair to slip into the crack of his arse, where it stopped, thankfully. He looked around, and saw nothing near him, except for Colin at his side, leg pressed against his from knee to ankle and brow furrowed in thought.

"Colin," he hissed, feeling a treacherous twitch of interest at the proximity coupled with the sensation of that strange thing nudging at his hole and balls.

"Hm?" Colin looked up, a little flushed and smiling softly, his eyes distant and dreamy, which made things worse and worse, because he could feel himself becoming more aroused by the instant and the thing was becoming ever more enthusiastic about feeling him up. "What is it?"

"There's something in my trousers, and I think it's really glad to see me," Bradley said, as the thing found his cock and pressed happily against it, all along its length. He barely managed to swallow a groan as it _purred_ , somehow.

Colin blinked, and sat up straight, and blinked again, looking more awake. The thing stopped rubbing against him and constricted around his thigh, stiffening in the crack of his bum. "Erm. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"What are you talking about?" Bradley clutched at the arms of his chair, feeling his arse muscles clench in involuntary reaction, squeezing the thing. It twitched, and Colin's big blue eyes went heavy-lidded, his lips parting. Bradley clenched against it again, swallowing hard.

"It, erm, it's me. I wasn't paying attention, I forgot to bring my ipod!" Colin babbled. "I'm really sorry!"

"This..." Bradley patted the thing where it coiled around his thigh heavily, and Colin made a funny hitching noise, "This is yours? Your what?"

Colin stared at Bradley's hand where it rested on the thing, and flushed deeper, his ears turning pink. "My, erm, my third leg. So to speak."

The mysterious thing started to retract from Bradley, but he clapped both hands over it before it could unwind from around his thigh, and Colin gasped out loud. They both looked around guiltily, but everyone was still off somewhere busy with the preparations for filming.

"Your third leg?" Bradley asked carefully. "Care to explain?"

"Erm, you know the rumours about me, that is, erm, I'm not actually human." Bradley raised his eyebrows, encouraging him to continue. "I'm a Peeksie."

"A pixie?" Bradley asked incredulously."Like, a fairy?"

"No, a Peeksie," Colin said firmly, without any erms. "I'm an alien. This really shouldn't have happened, I forgot my music."

"What does your music have to do with anything?" Bradley felt Colin's leg try to retract furthur, and bent forward to pin it to his calf. Colin whimpered.

"Well, I listen to that awful indie stuff, you know. No one can get excited listening to that sort of thing, and it keeps me from forgetting myself and just going for it." Colin sounded very determined and also very turned on, keeping his face turned from Bradley. "That's all. Erm. Sorry."

Bradley studied him carefully, and let Colin's leg go, holding up his hands to show no threat. "Colin," he said in his steadiest voice. "Look at me."

Colin did so, uncertainly.

Bradley spread his arms, and also his legs, wide. "Go for it."


	2. sequelitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens afterwards. pwp crack, with all due apologies.

"I really like your cock," Bradley whispered, stroking the long, slim organ as Colin giggled nervously and blushed, squirming in the furry handcuffs looped around the head of the bed. "It's so ... velvety, yet firm. So flexible. I want to feel it wrapped around mine."

Colin hooked him closer with an ankle. "Really? You don't think it's too..."

"You're perfect just the way you are, Cols." Bradley dropped a kiss in the tempting hollow of his collarbones. "Come on, do it." He lay down, tucking his body into Colin's side and stuck his nose in Colin's armpit, still stroking.

Colin's dick twitched at his demand, then rose and coiled hot and moist around his own, and nudged further forward, between his legs and reaching for his arse. He shuddered at the light touches that smeared precome around his hole, and thrust a little into Colin's grip.

"I. Really love that you are a Peeksie," Bradley groaned as the head gently nudged into him. "I love your alien tripod."

Colin panted a sort of laugh and flexed around Bradley's cock, encouraging him to thrust harder. "You watch too much tentacle porn, you sicko."

"You love that I'm a sicko," Bradley purred, and licked his throat.

"I do," Colin agreed and pushed his cock right into Bradley's prostate, making him come all over Colin's chest and stomach with a startled yelp and then groan weakly while Colin just kept stroking his cock with his own and fucking him at the same time.


End file.
